Somewhere Only We Know
by livingcolor87
Summary: Hair.check. Blazer. check. Tie. check. My boys? Triple check. My life was in perfect order; there was a place for everything and everything was in its place. That was before Blaine Anderson showed up at my school. He's about to fuck everything up. Great.
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere Only We Know **

**Rating: M**

**Characters: Kurt & Blaine **

**Summary: Hair; check. Blazer; check. Tie; check. My boys? Triple check. My life was in perfect order; there was a place for everything and everything was in its place. That was before Blaine Anderson showed up at my school. He's about to fuck everything up. Great. **

**Intro. **

**So things you need to know about this story. This story takes place post season 2. The roles are reversed. Kurt is like Blaine and Blaine is like Kurt. This story explores Blaine's life before he transferred to Dalton and I came up with the idea while watching Klaine meet for the first time! (Over a year ago). It sounds really confusing; but it will be worthwhile! **

**Warnings: Rated M for Mild Sexual Scenes, Violence, and Language. (OOC). **

**DISCLAIMER: I do in no way own Glee or am affiliated with Ryan Murphy and his crew of misfits. Although I wish I owned Glee & all the characters, I do not. Without further ado. **

One: Prim and Proper Pip.

Lady Gaga's _You and I _woke me up on a cold winter Monday. I couldn't care less to be going to school, but at least it was better than where I could be going. _Public school._ Ew, the thought makes me want to cringe. Snaking my way out of my messy queen sized bed; I slipped into my slippers and made my way downstairs to greet my dad.

"Morning Kurt," he smiled. I returned the favor and sat down at the dining table. "Do you want bacon this morning or no?" he asked, his voice rough. I mumbled to myself before replying a yes. "How was practice yesterday?"

"Boring and pointless. I don't know why I didn't call it off and neither did Wes and David. We just ran dances and I sang a little bit," I said, playing with my fingers. He set a plate in front of me and I smiled again. "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate that you let me go to Dalton? I know it's expensive, but… really, I love you for it." On the plus side; Dalton's only about fifteen minutes so that saves gas.

"I love you too kiddo," he said, finishing up his own breakfast to ready himself for work. Morning routine; he makes breakfast while getting ready for work and we make small talk. Not that I mind, but sometimes I wish I got to spend more time with him that I do now. "Will you be home after school tonight?" he asked. I shook my head while carefully chewing and swallowing the bacon in my mouth.

"I can't. We have a set list meeting tonight after school and since I'm head of the board I have to be there."

He pulled on his hat and glanced at me. "What about for dinner?"

"I'll try my best. It depends on if Tyler wanted to take me out tonight," I muttered. I knew my dad didn't approve too much of Tyler; but if I was happy then so was he and there was no argument. He looked over my glance and I bit my bottom lip. "If he does I'll reschedule?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"Don't do that. We will just have dinner together tomorrow night okay? I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay. Love you!" I called as he headed out the door. I heard him reply the same thing and after taking care of my dishes, I headed upstairs to get ready for school. I checked my phone and to no surprise, Tyler had texted me.

_Good morning baby, I'll be there to pick you up in half an hour xoxo. _

**Good morning! Okay. xx. oo. **

I set my phone aside and then went to my walk-inn closet to grab my uniform. Kicking off my slippers, I stripped down to nothing but my designer McQueen boxers; not that that's necessary information but still. I pulled on my uniform slacks and went to pull on my white button down but I only stopped myself. Standing in front of my full length mirror, I looked at the black and blue bruise on my right side. It was small, but it still hurt to touch. _Kurt, how'd you get that nasty bruise? _I remember Wes asking me. I made up a silly excuse about running into the end of Tyler's coffee table. I blinked and pulled on my shirt, not wanting to look at the branding any longer.

"_Baby kiss me," he slurred after dance practice that night. I tried to push him away but his drunken state only made him rougher. He pushed me on the hood of his car and I winced as he grabbed at my waist. _

"_Tyler, please not here," I whimpered; mentally slapping myself for being such a woos. He ignored my comment and sucked harshly into my neck, leaving a dark purple bruise that I would later have to cover up with make-up. _

"_You're my bitch tonight," he whispered before pulling me into the back of his car. _

He only did that kind of shit when he was wasted after Lacrosse practice; other than that Tyler was a grade A boyfriend. Handsome, charming, captain of Lacrosse and all mine; absolutely. I finished putting on my uniform, making sure I looked prim and proper; I adjusted my tie slightly and played with my hair a bit before being satisfied with my look.

"Baby," I heard Tyler's voice from behind me. I turned over my right shoulder and gave him a smile. "Good morning, you look great," he whispered, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"You do too, I love you in your jersey," I whispered barely an inch from his lips. I gave him a kiss. I laughed. "You taste like rootbeer."

"Yeah," he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "You're the only boy I know who drinks soda for breakfast."

"It's just so good," he stressed, taking my hand in his. I grabbed my satchel and phone and then we left for school. "Will you wear my jersey to the game tonight?" he asked as he parked closest to the Junior doors.

"Sure," I replied, half listening to him, half not pay attention at all.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. I looked at him and blinked.

"What happened yesterday night?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I picked you up from practice and then we went and had a movie night," he replied. I fought the urge to sigh. He didn't remember; he probably couldn't.

"Oh right, I forgot," I said half-heartedly. I gave him a smile and a kiss before getting out of his car. "I have to go meet Wes, I'll see you during homeroom."

"Okay," he said, giving my cue to leave. I started walking away. "Wait, Kurt."

"Yeah?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him.

"I love you."

I stopped for a moment and gave a smirk. "I love you too."

He loved me and I loved him. This would get better and more manageable and everything would be _okay. _He and I would be okay and this whole abuse phase would blow over; at least I'd hope. Ah shit, it's gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Oh gosh I feel so bad for updating this and leaving you guys for over a month! That won't happen again! But I went to my annual conference for like a week and a half and I've literally been making up school work and my job (work) ever since. But here's chapter two. This is just kind of a filler chapter I wrote because I had to link something to chapter three. So I hope you enjoy! **

**BTW: Does anyone else just SUPER DUPER DUPER want Klaine to get married already?! I mean, surprise wedding? C'mon Ryan Murphy I think we all know who you're hinting at.. *wink, wink*. (Wemma!) But seriously.. **

**Anywayssss. **

Two: Power Couple.

If someone were to ask me, I wouldn't really be able to answer the question; can you see yourself with anybody else besides Tyler? Truthfully, I can't. I never been in such a committed relationship and since Tyler is technically my first and only boyfriend I can't say that I can see myself with anyone else. Is that bad to say? Even though sometimes the way he treats me isn't the best.

"Babe!" Wes snapped me out of my thoughts. I glared at him and he held his hands in defense. "Well you weren't answering to anything else," he chuckled.

"What's up?" I asked, looking down at my nails. "Fuck cuticles," I muttered, picking at my forgotten nail buds.

"Mr. Haier called on you like twice and when you didn't answer I had to. I hate Algebra. You're always on top of stuff like this, what's got your mind wandering?"

I looked at him and then at the board, then at David who was busying himself in his notebook and finally at 'Niff' who were being sickeningly cute in the corner. I replied a subtle; "I don't know." And that didn't please Wes. He glowered at me and I put my hands in my lap.

"Just a lot on my mind…that's all," I said.

"You can tell me," Wes assured me. I shrugged; it wasn't that big a deal was it?

I leaned in so Mr. Haier wouldn't really notice; "I don't know. If today doesn't go any better I'll tell you when we're at practice. Tyler just got a little rough last night and he," and then he interrupted me.

"Boys, care to share with the rest of the class?" he asked. Okay, 's like thirty and I know I'm in a committed relationship, but holy fuck is he sexy when he's irritated. I looked at Wes and gave him a look that said 'don't repeat what I said'. Wes smirked.

"Uh, he was just talking about fucking you after class, is all," Wes chuckled. If I wasn't in class right now I'd slit his throat. Mr. Haier coughed and blushed and I slid so far down in my seat I was basically on the floor, quickly turning a bright red.

"Continuing on with the lesson," he awkwardly chuckled. I glared at Wes who high-fived David as they laughed.

"You're such an ass!" I exclaimed, hitting Wes as we exited the classroom.

"What?" he whined. "You're the one who always says he looks so _fuckable_ in Calvin Klein!" Wes argued.

"That doesn't mean you tell the whole class I want to _fuck _him," I muttered, slinging my satchel in its rightful place against my hip. "I should go find Tyler; he said he'd wait for me."

"Oh so it's Tyler you're going to bang," David laughed. I looked at him and he quieted down. "Meh. You're such a girl."

"You're such a boy," I huffed and made my way away from the two obnoxious boys and over to Tyler who was waiting at my locker.I took him by the front of the shirt and pulled him in to kiss me.

"Wow, you should greet me like that more often," he whispered after breaking the kiss. His hands slid down to my hips and he gently squeezed. "Are we going out today for lunch?" I nodded and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll walk you to class?"

"Sure.I have to call my dad during lunch though because I'm missing dinner for your game," I joked. He playfully nudged me.

"You don't have to go. You can be my personal cheerleader _any night_," he whispered against my ear. Chills rattled down my spine and I gave him a kiss.

"Too much PDA!" Jeff exclaimed walking past us. I laughed and shot back "says you!" as Nick had his hand in his back pocket. Tyler stopped me and pressed me up against a wall, his hands on the back of my thighs. He kissed me and then kissed my cheek and I laughed.

"Sudden urgency? Can you really not keep it in your pants?" I chuckled. He stopped kissing my neck that he had been so fixated on and stared down at me. "What?"

"Just don't say shit like that if you aren't willing to _help _me," he said, his eyes clouding with slight anger and lust. I narrowed my eyes and pushed him away.

"All of a sudden I can't make sexual references? What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing," he hissed, pinning me back against the wall. He held my hips in place and I groaned at the pain. "I'm sick of your fucking tease act. I get tired of it, it gets old. So if you're not ready to give it up then don't suggest it." I pushed him away and glared at him.

"Fuck off."

"Wait, Kurt," he called as I involuntarily strutted down the hall. I looked over my shoulder and then proceeded to look forward. He can fuck himself if he's really worried about me giving it up like some little bitch.

"Kurt," Nick said as I caught up to the lovely couple. "What happened back there? Did he hurt you?" he asked as we turned into the Dalton Café. The fuck, does everyone know about Tyler?

"No, he didn't. We just had a tiny argument. Just get me a latte today, I'm really not in the mood for anything else."

"Over what? And now you have to tell us because you didn't order your usual," Jeff said me as he ordered three lattes for us. He then paid and we stood aside to wait for them to be made.

"I'll explain when we're actually sitting down," I muttered, unlocking my phone and tapping away a message to my dad.

To Dad: _Tyler has a game tonight and I promise him I'd go. I'll be home for dinner tomorrow night though. I promise. Love you. –K. _My phone immediately buzzed.

From Dad: _I assumed as much. Luv u 2. _Oh dad. I put my phone into my satchel and thanked the woman for my coffee and then lead them to our usual booth toward the back of the café.

"Spill," Jeff said, sitting down. I blinked a few time just taking in Jeff and Nick. They were so damn adorable, I remember when Tyler and I had been in that _honeymoon _phase.

"Okay. Tyler's been… _aggressive_ lately, but not to the point where he's physically put me against my will to do something. I just… don't know how to get him to stop because I know that he loves me but like…"

"What if he doesn't?" Nick asked, as I watched his arm creep around Jeff's waist.

"Then I'll have to end it but I think coach has put him up to something," I offered as a suggestion of their approval. No one really _did _approve of Tyler and I's relationship but who was anyone to judge? Oh right, everyone. Because we're gay.

"Like steroids?"

"That's what I'm thinking. Tyler used to be a pain in the ass, not aggressive like he is. I have bruises on my hips and I'm afraid to let him down fearing that he may actually hurt me if he doesn't get his way."

"Don't let him pressure you to have sex if you aren't ready Kurt," Nick said calmly, although I could tell that his fingers were digging into the palm of his skin. "Maybe it's time to open your eyes. If he's been treating you poorly then… what's the sense in continuing on?"

"Because I love…"

"Him and you can't see yourself with anyone but him. Blah, blah, cut the bullshit," Jeff snapped. I was a bit surprised by his biting tone but chuckled a bit at it nonetheless. I took my coffee cup and swirled it a bit on the table staring down into the endless cavern of swirling caffeine.

"Can we stop talking about it?" I asked. They both got quiet as I stopped playing with my coffee and downed the rest of it.

"That how you down your…" but before Nick could finish, the smug bastard with the grin on his face, Jeff elbowed him in the side.

"Never done it," I simply replied before standing up and making a prestiene exit. I tossed my cup in the trash on the way out and as I rounded the corner I collided with another male figure. "Oof," the noise came quickly from my mouth as I fell on my ass. Before I could see the guy, who had good enough stamina to keep himself up mid-collision, he was running away. I helped myself to my feet and brushed myself off not even having the energy to call after him.

"Alright Warblers, practice will be short tonight. We have a few songs to rehearse and then I will figure out where we can go from there."

"Why so short?" Wes asked.

"Boyfriiiiend time?" Thad commented. I glared at him and huffed. I took a seat at the council board table and pouted. I'm not going to let them get their way. "Sorry, dude."

"Whatever. I just want to have practice and see my dad before that stupid game tonight but all you idiots want to do is talk about me and my boyfriend. We aren't some fucking trophy couple. It's annoying as hell!" I exclaimed. Everyone was quiet. Needless to say Warblers practice went pretty well that day. I got home early enough to see my dad and have an early dinner with him but as soon as it eneded I was upstairs in my jersey getting ready to leave for the game. I hope tonight goes well. I _really_ hope it goes well..


End file.
